


Everything is fine

by Universe4200



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fools everyone, He tricks himself into thinking everything is fine, The Diamonds are mentioned, avoidance of emotions, even Connie, sad steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universe4200/pseuds/Universe4200
Summary: ‘Everything’s fine’, Steven told himself in his head. Somewhere in the back of his mind though, somebody screamed back at him that no he wasn’t and for someone to help him. Steven didn’t hear the other voice yell out though, ignorant and blissful as he curls around Connie. Everything is fine.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Everything is fine

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, idk I literally busted this out in fifteen minutes. Sorry if it sucks or whatever.

Steven absently bit his bottom lip, chewing at it slowly. He must have been at it for a while, losing track of time; because Connie was soon calling out his name, snapping him to the present. He looked over across the table top to look at his best friend. She looked worried and her eyebrows were furrowed. Her heavy text books, school work and extra cram papers were left forgotten in front of her.

“What did you say, Connie?” Steven asked as he rested his chin on his raised palm.

“I said your lip is bleeding, but when you didn’t notice I had said anything, I called out your name a few times,” Connie explained.

“Wha-?” Steven asked as he raised a few fingers to gently rub over his lips, glancing down at his fingers.

There indeed was some blood smeared on his fingertips. Steven grimaced but stood and walked over to the kitchen sink, turning on the tap. Connie stood and followed Steven at a slower pace. She watched as he first washed his hands, then cupped at the water to splash on his face. When Steven finished washing both his face and hands, he turned to see Connie standing behind him, holding out a dish cloth to dry his hands and face, to which he accepted with a small smile, eyes cast downwards and a “thanks, Connie.”

Connie watched his movements with a sad look in her eyes and a heavy feeling settling on her chest, almost making it hard to breath. She took a step forward and raised her hand, letting it settle right on Steven’s cheek. Steven froze at drying his hands and peaked to take a look at Connie, then his eyes went back to staring at the floor.

“Steven, you don’t have to pretend with me,” Connie said, pausing for beginning again, “I want to be here to help you on both good and bad days. I want to help you if you would give me a chance.”

Steven felt his eyes sting, he knew his eyes probably looked glassy but he looked up at Connie anyways.

“I know,” he whispered.

He did know it, but he thought back to why he hadn’t been confiding in her with his newest problems as of late. Oh yeah, because she had her own life going for her, a good one too. She’s about to graduate early this year, in a few months actually. She’s at the top of her class and has an amazing college picked out that shes going to be going to. She’s got a side summer job at the Big Donut and she’s going places.

She has a wonderful life that he doesn’t want to ruin for her by making her worry about all the bad and sad thoughts that have consumed him. Steven felt his smile melt off his face and he shook his head to clear his mind. Connie was still watching him with that look that said ‘I know you’re lying, please just talk to me’.

“I’m sorry Connie, I'm just a little distracted and stressed, but it’s nothing to worry about. It’s nothing bad, just a lot of meetings and what not to remember and attend. Like later today I have to meet a class of gems to teach them about exploring, finding a place to live, laws, how to make money and purchase land. Then I have to go to a meeting that the diamonds are having, a get together, they’ve been calling it.” Steven stopped talking, his face flushed at thinking of all the meetings he had today.

Connie gave him a sympathetic face, patting his cheek gently. Steven couldn't help himself; he had to brighten the mood, making some popcorn and pop in a comedy film that he knew Connie would love. He had to change the mood, distract them both from the future. This might help him calm down for the meeting later with the diamonds. He had been a wreck the entire day so far because of that meeting. But he had to suck it up and get it done and over with, even with all the times White Diamond calls him Starlight, still. It just gets on his nerves, messes with his thinking process and fucks with him mentally. He just brushed it off like he always does. Their just words, words can’t hurt a person, nor gem, at least physically.

Connie could use the distraction too, she’s been working hard in school and cram school and college applications and her job. Steven convinced her that all he needed was her by his side, an unhealthy snack choice and a funny movie would be more than enough for him to come out of his weird funk. She believed him, which made Steven sigh deeply in relief.

He won’t have to explain to her how dark and heavy his thoughts have been lately. He doesn’t have to look her in the eye and tell her he wishes his only plans for today would be jumping off the top of the lighthouse on top of the hill, and not use his floating powers to save himself. He won’t have to tell Connie that he felt like he deserved nothing. But he just grinned as he pushed the play button on the TV and cuddled to Connie’s side, making his smile as convincing as could be. Nobody could ever tell the difference, not even good old Connie. He could fool anyone and everyone with his smile especially after he practiced for a good eighteen hours in the mirror one day when someone asked if he was alright because his smile didn’t seem convincing enough that he was fine.

Connie leaned more into Steven and Steven could see her trying to look deeper into him, see if he was actually cheering up. He was apparently convincing enough because soon enough both teenagers were giggling at the beginning scenes of the movie. Steven pushed back the heavy feeling on his chest for later, he could still feel the sad dull ache in the back of his mind, but he found himself ignoring it way better than he hoped.

‘Everything’s fine’, Steven told himself in his head. Somewhere in the back of his mind though, somebody screamed back at him that no he wasn’t and for someone to help him. Steven didn’t hear the other voice yell out though, ignorant and blissful as he curls around Connie.

Everything is fine.


End file.
